


How to get a date without even trying

by qkind



Series: Killerwave week 2016 [6]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Neighbors, F/M, KillerWave Week 2016, Misunderstandings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-01
Updated: 2016-07-01
Packaged: 2018-07-19 12:44:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7361980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qkind/pseuds/qkind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Day 6: Neighbors</p>
<p>Mick is drunk and he's lost his keys, so he has to break into his own apartment... or is it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	How to get a date without even trying

Mick had been out celebrating a successful heist with Len. It had been a good night with good beer and better bar brawls, and he was so high on the good kind of adrenaline he couldn’t even be mad when he got to his apartment and couldn’t find his keys anywhere. He must have lost them at some point during the night, but if he picked up any skills with his longtime partner, he at least could get any door open, shitfaced or not.

That was how he found himself breaking into his own apartment with a hairpin he always kept in his jacket. Once he had the door unlocked, he didn’t bother with the lights. He also didn’t bother with the bed, he just made a beeline for the sofa so he could lie down and sleep for a day as soon as possible.

On the way there he kicked a table and cursed out loud. Len must have moved his furniture around again, the bastard. Whatever, his knees bumped into the sofa cushions and he let himself flop down on it. It was even more comfortable than he remembered, and smelled so good he was out like a light in seconds.

 

Years of living in the rough had trained Mick to be awake at the first hint of danger. That’s why, even though he had planned to sleep well into the day, he startled awake at an unfamiliar noise coming from far too close.

He stayed still as to not make any noise, but opened his eyes to see his surroundings. What he found was a clean, tidy living room, with the same floor plan as his but clearly _not_ his own. There was a low table immediately before the sofa where he was lying, and on it he could see a picture of a smiling group of friends. Of which he knew only one face. Oh.

Oh no.

His hangover brain was powered enough to realize he’d broken into the apartment a floor below his. The apartment that belonged to the _really pretty lady_ he’d been _crushing on_ since he moved here! 

He heard another noise he now could guess came from the bedroom, and stood as silently as he could, inching towards the door with light feet. He had a hand on the doorknob when Pretty Neighbor came out from her bedroom, clad only in an oversized grey shirt and hair an absolute mess.

She noticed him immediately, of course. He was in her direct line of sight. He resigned himself to the inevitable call to the police and subsequent time he’d have to spend on the run, honestly just tired he’d have to move. Again.

“Did my doorman let you in? The insurance company said they’d send someone to fix the leak _three days ago_. I’ve been showering at work for three days!”

“…Yes.” Mick did not know what was happening, but it was certainly better than what he’d expected. “Uh, sorry ma’am.”

“No, sorry, I know it’s not your fault, just stupid bureaucracy. But please get it done today, if you can?”

“Sure.” Whatever, he could fix a shower, not like he had any other plans for today, right? “I, uh, left the tools in my car. So… I’ll come back up now?”

“I’ll let you in.” She headed to the kitchen, apparently dismissing him, and he let himself out the door thanking the Universe for universal workwear and for still wearing the same jumpsuit he needed for the job yesterday.

So he popped into his apartment – for real this time – and got his toolbox before going back to Pretty Neighbor’s. She let him in, and left for work before he’d even started on the shower. Which was honestly for the best, because he’d needed his time to figure out what he had to do seeing how this was _not his job_. Thankfully it was just a pipe that needed changing, so after going to get a replacement he finished up and went back to finally sleep in his bed.

 

Mick had just woken up again, well rested this time, when he heard a knock on his door. He went to answer wearing a pair of loose sweatpants and rubbing sleep off his eyes. He opened the door only to freeze when he saw who was on the other side.

“So, the plumbers came this afternoon, the real ones this time, and I started thinking because I knew I had seen you before somewhere, and now I wonder… are you a really polite thief who actually bothered to fix my shower before taking I-don’t-know-what still, or is there a better explanation that you can offer?”

Mick’s mouth was dry and he had to swallow a couple of times before he could speak. “I can explain.”

“You’d better, because I haven’t called the police yet but that can change _really_ fast.”

“Maybe, I could…” Mick didn’t know what compelled him to say that but he couldn’t stop, “…explain…” this was not going to go over well, he’d get put in jail again and not even for the stupid heist, “…over coffee?” Mick winced, expecting her to dial 911 in his face.

Instead her glare turned into a more calculating look, then into a once-over that made him extremely conscious about his state of undress, and then the most unexpected words came out of her mouth.

“Okay,” she put her hand up to stop him before he could say anything, “but only if you fix my dishwasher first.”

And that is how Mick got in a fight with a dishwasher that didn’t want to be fixed, and got the best first date of his life for his troubles. A pretty sweet deal in his opinion.

**Author's Note:**

> If someone reads in Spanish and doesn't know about [this comics](https://www.amazon.es/13-R%C3%BAe-Del-Percebe-Integral/dp/8466658645/ref=sr_1_1?s=books&ie=UTF8&qid=1467410829&sr=1-1) (they're a classic in Spain so this goes for people who're not actually Spanish) go read them!!! It's the best/worst building ever but all the neighbors are hilarious.
> 
>  
> 
> [tumblr](http://maqqneto.tumblr.com/)


End file.
